Before You Go
by kuuromuu-chii
Summary: Saying goodbye has never been so painful to them.


This fic is inspired by TVXQ (HoMin) 's Before U Go. This idea just passed through my mind while playing the song a million times : i suggest that you read the translation of the song AFTER READING this fic. and i've started working on the 3rd chapter of Right Choice though i don't have any idea when i'm gonna finish it. -.- please send some suggestions so i can finish it faster! So sorry guys! No one wants this long hiatus :( in the mean time, i hope everyone will enjoy this oneshot. Or it might have a sequel :D

: enjoy ~

Disclaimer: If I own KHR, Lambo will be 15 yrs old forever. Cause he's effin hot in that age xD Therefore, only Amano Akira owns KHR.

* * *

><p>He could see it. He could see her faint smile slowly fading away. Kyoya Hibari saw her pain through the years they've been together. He never knew how much it has damaged her inside. Those fake smiles she gave him were very much obvious.<p>

_"Kyoya...I'm so sorry...that I can't be perfect for you..."_

He was very much selfish of her that he never paid attention to their relationship simply because being with her was enough. He didn't want to let her go. He ignored her feelings and just let her live with fake happiness.

_I can feel that your love for me is...fading away. And I don't want you to be unhappy because of me..._

She was wrong. Chrome Dokuro was very much wrong. And he felt stupid for making her feel like that. He loves her more than anyone. He just doesn't know how to express it.

_"Those days where you were warming my cold hands and those moments when you kissed me...they were all gone now." Her soft smile at the beginning was slowly fading. And he heard her quiet sobs.  
><em>  
><em>"I...I Iove you Kyoya. And because I do, I'll leave and set you free." Seeing her fake smile was something but seeing her cry because of him is enough and too much. Hibari closed his eyes and tried to be strong, for him and for her.<em>

Both of them were devastated. They felt happiness crumbles at their feet and that they can't do anything to stop it.

_"I'm leaving two days from now...We might never see each other again after this Kyoya.." He stood up and left the room immediately. He can't stand it. Kyoya Hibari is afraid. That last sentence he heard was the most frightful thing he has heard. He doesn't want to be free from her. But he knows that this will be better for both of them. He can't be the one she wanted but she will always be the only one who conquered his heart. Someone needs to let go.  
><em>  
><em>"Her soft sobs can be heard through the door. "It's all over..." Kyoya mumbled to himself hopelessly...<br>_  
>And so he find himself writing a letter late at night where he couldn't sleep; A letter in which he will reveal all his unspoken feelings for her.<p>

* * *

><p>He knew that this will be the last time they'll meet for the next years. The urge to hold her back is strong inside him. But his actions should be reasonable. For the last time he wanted her to feel that he has loved her all through the years.<p>

"Stop crying. Or I'll just hold you back."

"I'll miss you... I hope you will too."

He reached her cheek and wiped her tears away, just a small effort of comforting means a lot to both of them.

"Be happy...that's the only thing I wish of you."

"Yes I will. Promise me that you'll pursuit your happiness too." Chrome took the hand on her cheek and felt the warmth it gives her. He nodded in agreement. Her tears just vanished all of a sudden.

"Farewell Kyoya..."

"Goodbye Nagi. Let's not...meet again."

Their adieu was too painful for him. No Chrome for maybe the next ten years is enough to make him insane. But for her sake, he has to be strong and happy. For her he will try his best.

_**"I'm currently writing this letter because I can never say this to you in person. Before you go, I want you to know that I am the only man who has fallen deeply in love with a mist. I am so stupid to make you feel unloved. The whole truth will always be the same. You have made the right choice. If you choose to stay with me till the end, you'll just have your heart broken in pieces. Go and meet someone better than me, someone that will make you smile truly and not a fake one, a person who will set you free from all this anguish. I would like to thank you for all the wonderful memories that I'll cherish for the rest of my life. Go on and forget all the pain I've caused you. Don't you even look at me with worried eyes because I will be fine. At the very least I will try to be happy even without you. Being with you and knowing that you are all mine was enough for me. I'm asking for your forgiveness. I should've been a better man. So hurry up and leave before I hold on to you and never let you go.  
>But before you go, I want you to know that I love you. I always did and I will always do. I just want to wish you happiness... Goodbye my Nagi..."<strong>_

Chrome's tears were now unstoppable. She never knew how wrong she was. And she felt that everything was a mistake. How could she be so insensitive? Her boyfriend is not a typical one. But it was all too late for realizations. She's already on board on a plane for the Philippines.

"Kyoya..."

Just like a triggering device, all their memories were being flashed back to her mind.

_"Be mine..."  
>"I am all yours Kyoya."<em>

"You look so funny Kyoya! That dress suits you very well."  
>"Shut up herbivore. THIS IS NOT FUNNY."<p>

"_Are you cold?"  
>"Not really. I can already feel the warmth of your hands. Thank you Kyoya."<br>"It's nothing."_

"Look look! You're blushing! So cute!"  
>"It's because of the snow herbivore. And I am not cute."<p>

"Wow it's a very nice ring. Thanks a lot. Here i made a muffler for you."  
>"Thank you Nagi..."<p>

Everything was wrong. This shouldn't have happened. Now that she knew the truth, she doesn't want to leave his side. But will that be okay? Kyoya wants her to be happy. So she needs to be happy. For his sake, she has to be strong and happy. For him he will try her best.

* * *

><p>First attempt in writing angst. Hohoho... : so uhmmm what do you think? Candies are very much welcomed! Give love on Christmas day! Hahaha... Thank you for reading. And BTW i might consider in making a sequel to this one. But I'm not really sure. Kekeke... :)<p>

CANDIES! please..?


End file.
